


Ruiner

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [142]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hartley always has to point out when Cisco's wrong.





	Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/893515.html?thread=106831179#t106831179) at comment_fic.

Cisco was just getting into the groove of things when Hartley came into his lab and just had to ruin everything. Like he did at every opportunity because even though they’d been dating for six months, Hartley couldn’t stand to let anyone else be happy. It was a character flaw.

“You realize you transposed the three and the four in the second line,” Hartley told him casually as he took a seat on a nearby stool, like it was nothing.

“I didn’t-” Cisco started, but then he squinted at the top few lines of equations on the whiteboard and groaned. He really had transposed the numbers, and that changed absolutely everything in the rest of it. "I hate you," he bit out, erasing all the work he'd spent the last four hours writing up there.

"No, you don't," Hartley said, sounding far more self satisfied than Cisco thought he should.

If only his boyfriend had just let him go on as he was, Cisco could have been fine. Chances were he… probably would have blown up the device when he tested it. Cisco sighed. He hated it when Hartley was right.

"No, I don't."


End file.
